


Naughty

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post X Files premier and after party story which is not for the faint hearted and contains fairly graphic descriptions of sexual activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

Another glance at the blue glow of his phone told him only three minutes had passed since he'd last looked at it. He'd left the party a little earlier than was usual for him but he'd been up since 5am and all week he had been fitting in rigorous promotion and shooting his show. He was beat. Done in. Exhausted. She'd managed to keep going somehow but he was hoping it wouldn't be long before she made her excuses and left and came back to him.

He'd been waiting to have her all to himself all day. Filming for the talk show had done nothing to ease the ache and strain in his pants. Take after take he had to pull her on top of him and kiss her, his hands instinctively grabbing her ass and squeezing her cheeks hard as he did so. He'd found it laughable the director had tried to instruct them at that point, and after a few mumbled 'can you just...' he realised neither of them needed any directorial input at all to help them pull off that scene. It was hardly their first rodeo.

The red carpet was a lot of fun but they seemed to keep losing each other. He wanted nothing more than to just pull her to him in a soundproof box, hold her and never let her go. The noise, the dazzling lights and endless same questions had worn him down and to top it off, he'd lost her on the way into the movie theatre and had to sit next to Melanie. That was definitely not in his game plan and she'd shot him a sad look as she found her seat next to Bryan several rows in front.

This wasn't the way things usually were when they saw each other, it was normally quality time together with just the two of them. And these days he didn't do particularly well when he had to share her.

His eyes looked up as he heard the bleeps of her keycard in the door. Finally she was back, she shuffled in, the sounds of the heavy fabric of her dress swishing as she rested one hand on the door frame and removed her shoes with the other. He smiled to himself as she shrunk four inches and buried her toes in the plush carpet.

'Nice of you to join me.'

She looked over at him, sat on the hotel sofa with his hands resting in his lap. His phone was on the armrest, teetering on the brink of falling on the floor. He was shirtless with blue cotton pyjama bottoms on, looked relaxed, comfortable and adorably sexy. The lamps cast shadows over the room highlighting the curved muscles of his arms and an empty glass sat near him on the table.

She stuck out her bottom lip and shimmied towards him, hands lifting her dress slightly so her feet didn't get caught. He spread his legs so she could stand between them, his hands still resting in his lap.

'I'm sorry. We just seemed to keep missing each other. I've felt strange all night.'

He nodded. 'Very naughty of you to stay away from your boyfriend so deliberately.'

She laughed and watched as his face too cracked into a smile. His hands covered hers and gathered more fabric of her dress for her to hold, her knees and the beginnings of her thighs exposed. He lent forwards, his hand sweeping from her ankle up her smooth calf, pausing to draw circles on the inside of her knee.

'Naughty?'

'Very.'

His fingers climbed further, circling the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She pulled her dress up higher to allow him better access and tried to spread her legs further for him, but his knees clamped her close to him, forcing her to stay where she was.

'So if I've been so naughty, do I get punished?'

'I've given this a lot of thought today and tonight.'

Her dress hitched higher and she had to hold the material under her arms and behind her to keep it out of his way. He placed his lips next to his hand, his tongue sweeping behind where his fingers been, teeth nipping gently at her skin. He could smell her scent and the proximity of her was driving him slowly insane. Her breathing hitched and she grinned slowly as she felt his movements stop. What a silly girl she was leaving her panties behind in the hotel room.

'Come to any conclusions?'

He swallowed hard, the sound echoing around the room and she watched as his nostrils flared like a bull. His fingers zig zagged up her inner thigh, open mouthed kisses following their trail and his other arm pulled her close to him. His face was inches away from her clit and he blew on it gently, teasing her mercilessly.

'I did,' he whispered, her clit so sensitive she could feel his breath against it. 'You forgot some clothing this evening it would appear.'

His tongue snuck out between his teeth, the tip pressing the briefest of touches to her clit before withdrawing again.

'Oh fuck David.'

His tongue parted her folds, and he sucked at the juices that had accumulated between her thighs. He'd always loved to taste her and he knew with how aroused she was he could press his face into her and get her off within a matter of minutes. He pulled away suddenly and smiled as she whimpered at him.

'Oh please no don't stop.'

'Very, very naughty to avoid me like you did tonight. Especially now I know what you weren't wearing beneath this dress.'

'I'm sorry baby. Isn't this punishment enough? Please just fucking touch me.'

Her eyes were closed and her lips parted. Her head was tipped back and he could see edged contours of her collar bones catching the light. He'd have to get to work on kissing every inch of that neck later, but for now he had other plans.

'No,' he growled.

She gasped as his knees pushed closed against her legs and with both arms he twisted her away from him. She lost her balance, knocking his phone flying but managed to steady herself and rest her hands on the arm of the sofa. Her dress was bunched haphazardly around her waist and up her back. She could feel the cool air of the room on her ass cheeks, and as her breathing regulated she realised he'd bent her over his knee. Her blood rushed to her head and she could smell and feel her arousal between her thighs. Christ alive if this was punishment she was never, ever going to be good again.

'Gillian,' her name rumbled across his lips as one hand rested over both her ass cheeks and the other snaked underneath the multiple layers of her dress, seeking out her wet centre. He rested his fingers either side of her clit, pressing lightly on both of her folds.

'Yeah?'

'How do you think you should be punished?'

He pinched her hard with his thumb and forefinger and she tried to squirm against his hand. He stopped and withdrew his fingers, spreading them to rest against her inner thighs, away from where she needed and wanted them the most. 

'Nuh uh. You stay still baby. You're being taught a lesson.'

'I think maybe I should be spanked.'

His palm dug into her flesh in taught circles as his fingers danced lightly over her other cheek.

'Maybe? Only maybe? I think you should ask with more conviction for your punishment.'

He nipped gently at her ass as his fingers curled towards the cleft of her cheeks, stroking up and down the line between them.

'David. I've been very naughty and I need you to spank me as punishment.'

He nodded in consideration, continuing to stroke her before suddenly she felt a gust of cool air as he drew his hand back. It landed hard and square on her ass and the vibration jolted her forward, causing his fingers to make contact with her clit.

'Fuck David. Again please.'

He lowered his mouth to her ass, tongue tracing from the base of her spine down her natal cleft and he felt her tense up against him. He let his teeth bite gently down on her flesh, satisfied as he could see the red circular outline on her skin and drew back his hand again. Another two slaps followed in quick succession and she let out a strangled moan and a string of fucks.

Her ass was red and blotchy from his hand prints and he waited, looking at her in admiration. He knows he is biding his time as he kneads his fingertips into her flesh. Her breathing is ragged, and two of his fingers slip past her clit to hook inside her. She hissed at his intrusion, groaning in pleasure and bucks her hips against his hand.

'Hit me again David. Harder.'

He rubs his hand in a large circle, palm roaming firmly and strokes inside of her with his other hand. He draws back again and stops himself, landing gently upon her and she cries out in protest.

'Please, please just fucking spank me.'

He let his hand graze over her buttock once more before drawing back again, hitting her hard and causing her cervix to hit his finger tips inside her.

'Oh yes. Fucking do it again David.'

She was sopping wet and sliding against his hand, her clit engorged against his palm and her ass hot and red from his marks. He wants to make this last but equally he wants to make her come so he can bury himself inside her and seek his own release.

'You want it again babe?'

'Fuck yes David. Give it to me, I want it so fucking hard.'

He knows her and he knows her limits. He knows how hard he can hit her to stay on the fine line of pleasure and pain and he brings his hand back further this time, landing on her hard and fast. 

'More.'

'Again?'

'Don't stop babe just don't. Fucking. Stop.'

He hit her again, her moans permeating the air around them and the sound of his slap radiating off the walls. He does it again and again and feels her walls quake once against his fingers. She's close now and he strokes her inside front wall once, then twice and hits her again. 

'Oh my God David, Christ, fuck yes.'

He hits her again one last time and manoeuvres his hand so his finger pushes easily inside her anus. She grunts loudly and then she's coming, her walls clamping down on both of his hands, her screams echoing all around both of them.

She's weak and limp in his arms, her breathing hard and she pushes herself up on shaky arms, slightly dizzy. He withdraws his hands from her and holds her at her waist, letting her right herself in her own time.

'Wow. How exactly do you ever expect me to behave again?'

He smiles at her and exhales a laugh as she stands and undoes the neck of her dress, letting the material fall off her and leaving her naked and exposed to him. Her hands are on her hips self consciously and she looks at him through hooded lashes. She takes his hand and pulls him up off the sofa, his erection highly evident and tenting against his pyjama bottoms. Her hands lace through his and she leads him to the bed. She stands before him, their hands still joined and he regards her, their eyes speaking volumes to one another's. 

His hands weave into her hair and cradle her face and she reaches up on tiptoes to kiss him, her lips tenderly brushing over his. It takes him by surprise and he opens his mouth to her slowly, waiting for her tongue to mingle with his. She doesn't disappoint him, her tongue exploring the corners of his mouth and dancing round his. She pulls away, her lips suckling on his lower lip.

'I love you.'

He holds her tightly, his head dipping to lean his forehead against hers. She's usually not the one to tell him first, he tries to hold out but always ends up telling her first. She says it back and he doesn't doubt that she does love him, but his heart swells as he hears her words.

'I love you too.'

'God David. No one else does this to me.'

'Does what? What is it, what's wrong?'

He's confused and mildly panicked and she raises her hand so her knuckles glance over his face in reassurance. Every now and then she got emotional after orgasm, opened up and talked to him, reminding him of just how much he loved her.

'Twenty three years David. You're my best friend, my lover. You're everything to me,' her voice cracking. 'And I'm never gonna let you go.'

His throat closed over and he suddenly struggled to breathe. He wasn't sure he could form the adequate words to answer her, so he pulled her lips to his, his mouth firm against hers in its intent. He guided her gently down to the bed and scrambled on top of her, lips never leaving hers. Her hands grappled with the elastic of his pyjamas, pushing them down and off his hips and he reached back to help her, shrugging them off and onto the floor. Her legs fell open either side of him and he pulled back to look at her.

'I can wait if you're not ready.'

'No please. Now. I want you inside me, I'm so turned on David. I'm gonna come again.'

He rubbed his cock over her swollen clit, watching as she squirmed beneath him. He rested himself at her entrance and exhaled, trying to concentrate. He was so hard for her right now this could be over embarrassingly quickly if he didn't find his composure. She sensed his tension and rubbed his back with her hands, her hand drifting over his ass to coax him gently inside her.

'Relax sweetheart. It's just me.'

He sighed, leaning his forehead on hers as he buried himself in her fully. He let himself adjust, kissing her chastely as he put his weight on his elbows. His first thrust was slow and deep and her hips rose to meet his. He pulled back fully and drilled in again, hard enough to hit her cervix.

'Yeah. Oh yeah, like that.'

He set himself up with a steady rhythm, thrusting hard inside her slowly, pulling back quickly and advancing in fast on his downstroke. She scratched at his back, legs hooking around him and heels digging into his ass, her moans and sounds of pleasure spurring him on. Each thrust caught her clit between them, the friction adding to her earlier arousal. 

He'd been holding out to be inside her all day and he had to speed up, one hand moving to lean down on her breast and pin her to the bed. She growled in appreciation, her tongue licking over his lips. His thrusts were deep and powerful, his rhythm unrelenting and she felt her clit stiffen against him.

'Come for me David, come on.'

'You first...' he whispered, sweat creating a sheen over his forehead.

'David I'm gonna... Fuck.'

She lost it then, the sensations too much and her walls quaking against him, all around his cock. Her second orgasm wasn't as powerful as her first but she wanted him to feel as good as she did. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held his head close to hers, laying still while she let him drill inside her. A half dozen hot, erratic thrusts later he was there, spilling himself inside her.

He rolled off and away from her, lying on his side and gathering her to his chest. He kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair away from her face and found her smiling back at him.

'You're worth the wait Gillian.'

'Couldn't agree more.'

He laughed as her fingers played with the hairs on his chest and she sighed, satisfied and content.

'I meant what I said earlier David. I'm not going to let you go.'

'That works for me then,' he replied, kissing her on the forehead again. 'Because I'm not going anywhere.'


End file.
